Warriors: Rise of the Sixth
by SilverWolf255
Summary: The great battle has just ended. But when the clans think that the war is over and peace will spread throughout the territories, it turns out to be just the beginning. Soon after the battle, Lionblaze receives a new prophecy, containing information given by cats who even the ancients were unaware of... WARNING: This story contains SPOILERS for the last series! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED


**Hello readers! This is my first Warriors fanfiction. I was a little bit wary in the beginning because Erin Hunter's writing style is very unique and I had a hard time making my warriors story like the real ones (I am a writing perfectionist...My English teacher tells me that all the time. I don't care at all for word limits). Enjoy! And don't forget to review!**

* * *

Lionblaze watched, grief stricken, as his sister's body was dragged out of the camp. It seemed as if only heartbeats ago, they had been getting into trouble together. He bit his tongue to hold back the wail that was threatening to occur. He blinked his eyes sadly as his sister's black pelt disappeared through the barrier. He felt a tail brush his shoulder and turned to see a ghostly cat sitting next to him. He recognized him from the battle. The littered floor of the clearing shone through his patched pelt. He gazed at Lionblaze sadly. "I know it's hard." The tom sighed, grief clouding his eyes. "She…" the tom stammered. "I met her in the tunnels….I helped her heal. She…She was very independent…But…"the tom swallowed, "But she was very loyal…" Lionblaze watched the tom struggle with words. "She saved a fox cub…when it wandered into the tunnels. She could have let it die…But she didn't. She was a great friend…" The tom choked on the last word and parted his jaws in a loud wail. Lionblaze joined him, letting the lump in his throat escape. More wails sounded behind the two toms, as the rest of the clan cats and spirit cats joined together to add to the chorus of cries as their loved ones were carried away. Lionblaze almost smiled. It was a beautiful sound to hear.

* * *

Lionblaze curled up in his nest. The spirit cats had parted as soon as the dead cats had been buried. As he drifted into sleep, he willed Hollyleaf to visit him in Starclan. His eyes closed and the den turned black.

He awoke standing on the border between Starclan and the Dark Forest. He watched as the dead trees seemed to sprout into saplings, shedding their dead bark and turning green. The fog and clouds drifted away, making the Dark Forest no more. Lionblaze gasped at the show. It was like nothing he had ever seen before. "Lionblaze!" A familiar voice called. He whipped around to see Fallen Leaves, the tom he had been sitting by while Hollyleaf was being taken away. The tom looked frantic. His tail was bushed out and his eyes were mere slits.

"What is it, Fallen Leaves?" Lionblaze demanded. The tom skidded to a halt and panted.

"Hollyleaf!" he gasped. "I can't find her in Starclan!"

"What?!" Lionblaze hissed.

"She's not here!" Fallen leaves wailed. "I heard the prophecy! They told me!"

"Who?!"

"The First Ones! They're here! They told me!" the tom faded away.

"Fallen Leaves! Come back!" Lionblaze called as Starclan disappeared.

_With the death of the mighty flames, the sixth will once again rise from the ashes! _Fallen Leaves's voice called. _The ashes will rise! The ashes will rise!_

"Wait! No! What does that mean! Tell me!" Lionblaze called. But he had already woken up.

* * *

"Jayfeather! Wake up!" Jayfeather groaned, shaking off the paw that was shoving him. "Jayfeather! This is important!" the grey tom's eyes opened warily, but he could not see the terrified look on Lionblaze's face. He could, however, feel the horror coming off him in waves.

"What is it?" Jayfeather hissed in annoyance.

"There was another prophecy." Lionblaze replied. Jayfeather's flank shuddered.

"Get Dovewing." He whispered.

* * *

The grey she-cat's ears flicked warily at the sound of her name. She lifted her head and glanced around the den. _Where's Lionblaze? _She wondered. She could hear pawsteps outside and lifted herself from her nest. She squeezed through the entrance of the den, surprising Lionblaze. "Dovewing. There's something we need to discuss." Lionblaze hissed.

Dovewing flattened her ears against her head. "What?" she asked.

"We've received another prophecy." Lionblaze replied. Dovewing shuddered. So far, prophecies had only brought them death and destruction. _What could it be now? _She whimpered.

"I was on the border between Starclan and the Dark Forest." Lionblaze began, explaining his dream vividly. "Then, Fallen Leaves came running towards me." Jayfeather's ears flicked at the sound of the name. He had first met Fallen Leaves in the tunnels. He had been one of the Ancient Cats and drowned in the tunnels during the ancient warrior ceremony to become a Sharpclaw. Jayfeather had once pitied the poor, lost soul who had remained alone in the caves for many moons, waiting for his family to return. Now, Jayfeather respected him. He had saved his sister while she was lost in the caves. Without Fallen Leaves, Hollyleaf woul have died, and Jayfeather would never have seen her again. "Fallen Leaves told me that Hollyleaf wasn't in Starclan. Then he told me the prophecy. It was…" Lionblaze hesitated, struggling to remember the prophecy. "_With the death of the fire,_" Lionblaze recited, "_the sixth will rise from the ashes._" Lionblaze paused. "That's it…" Jayfeather flicked his ears quizzically. _The fire_? He thought. His tail flipped in realization.

"The fire must be Firestar! The death of the fire is his death!" Jayfeather announced. Dovewing gasped.

"The sixth... will rise from the ashes…" She mumbled. "Wait! There are five clans, right?" she asked. Jayfeather and Lionblaze nodded their heads. "The sixth must be a clan!" Dovewing exclaimed. Lionblaze jumped to his paws.

"Fallen Leaves said something about the First Ones. I thought he was one of the first clans." Lionblaze hissed.

"Maybe there was a sixth clan…And they were the first ones to settle in the forest!" Dovewing clawed the ground with her paws. "But what was the part about…ashes?"

"Maybe a burnt forest…or…a cat!" Lionblaze announced. "I was the Lion, Jayfeather was the Jay, Dovewing was the Dove…So the Ashes must be a cat!"

"I wouldn't be so sure…" Jayfeather grumbled. Dovewing shifted her paws nervously.

"Should we tell Brambleclaw-star?" she corrected herself. She still found it difficult to believe that Firestar was dead. Jayfeather nodded.

"That would be a wise thing to do." Jayfeather whispered. Dovewing sprang up and bolted out from behind the den. She crept silently into the covered den.

"Bramblestar!" she hissed. The tom slunk out of the den, stretching.

"Dovewing?" he asked, "What is it?"

"There's a new prophecy." Dovewing bowed her head.

"You three want to journey out to find the cat from the prophecy?" Bramblestar hissed.

"Yes." Lionblaze nodded curtly. "We need to find this cat before something bad happens."

"How do you know it's a cat?" Bramblestar asked. Dovewing's ears flicked in embarrassment.

"We don't actually know for sure…" she admitted.

"And you still want to make the journey to Starclan knows where?!" Bramblestar demanded. He received no reply. "I can't let you make this journey. It's too soon after the battle. We need all of our warriors if we are to survive." The three cats dipped their heads.

"Thank you, Bramblestar." They said in unison, turning and creeping out of the den.

* * *

Jayfeather shuffled through the medicine den, grabbing herbs from the stock and mixing them together. He licked them up and turned around but was blocked by Lionblaze. "You're leaving without us?" he asked.

"Be quiet!" Jayfeather hissed.

"Why are you leaving?" Lionblaze protested.

"I have to find that cat!" Jayfeather spat.

"Not without me, you're not!" Lionblaze growled. "You're practically helpless! You can't see the path! You fell into the gorge once!" Jayfeather winced. The words stung him like claws ripping through his pelt. "You're not leaving." Lionblaze growled.

"You can't stop me!" Jayfeather hissed, pushing past his brother.

"Jayfeather! What will the clan say when they find out you're missing? They'll think you were eaten by foxes or something!" Lionblaze yowled.

"Good. Then I can make a heroic return and finally be known for something other than murdering Flametail or being the son of a medicine cat!" Jayfeather retorted. Lionblaze froze.

"Wait!" He called. Jayfeather flicked his ears dismissively. He squeezed through the dirtplace exit and crept into the forest.

* * *

**I hope you're enjoying my story! I am already halfway done with chapter two, so hang in there! I accept constructive criticism...actually, come to think of it, you can write that you dislike it if that is what you think. I'd like to get some feedback about what other people think of my writing. So please review!**


End file.
